


I Know What You Need

by catastrophicsetback



Category: Glee
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Frottage, M/M, One Shot, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-12
Updated: 2012-09-12
Packaged: 2017-11-14 02:50:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catastrophicsetback/pseuds/catastrophicsetback
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Blaine aren’t getting any action and it’s affecting them both more than they care to admit, so Sam comes up with a solution. Blaine’s pretty sure it’s the best idea Sam’s ever come up with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know What You Need

"We should make out."

If you'd told Blaine that his bro night with Sam would end up with those four words leaving his best friend's mouth, he probably would've laughed and told you that Sam was as straight as a ruler, and that they were just friends.

Because they _are_ just friends.

Friends that, apparently, can say things like _"We should make out."_ at one in the morning and act like it's perfectly normal.

"What?" Blaine asks, laughing as he gives Sam a bewildered look and sits down on his side of the bed.

"We should make out," Sam repeats, not backing down. Blaine opens his mouth to reply, still just as confused, but Sam cuts him off. "Look, dude, hear me out. We're bros, right? Like, best bros. And bros help bros out, right?"

He pauses and gives Blaine a questioning look, so Blaine lets out an uncertain, "Yeah ..."

"Exactly," Sam says triumphantly, smiling like he thinks Blaine understands now. "And, you know, ever since- well, we haven't exactly been getting much action lately, y'know? We're _guys_ , we have _needs_ ... I don't see why we can't help each other relieve some tension, right?"

Blaine frowns a little, but he can't stop the smile that fights its way onto his face as he processes what Sam's saying.

"So ... you want to make out with me ... because you're horny and you can't get laid?"

" _Exactly_ ... hey, wait-!"

Blaine laughs at the offended look on Sam's face and shakes his head, enjoying this way more than he should. "You know I'm not a girl, right?" he teases.

"Did you miss the part where I said that we're _guys_ with _needs_? No shit, dude," Sam scoffs. "So, are you in or not?"

Blaine pauses and shifts across the bed so he's leaning against the headboard, and Sam doesn't hesitate before turning so he's facing Blaine, their thighs pressed together and Sam's hand on his knee.

"This won't change anything between us, right?"

Sam just gives him a look. "I'm asking you to kiss me, not marry me. You're still my bro, _we're_ still bros ... just, bros with a little something something on the side."

He gets a silly little smile on his face as he speaks and Blaine can't help but laugh at that. He finds himself agreeing before he can think twice.

"Fine, fine. I'm in."

"Yeah?" Sam asks, cracking a grin, and Blaine smiles.

He can't quite believe he's agreeing to this, but nonetheless, he nods and replies with a soft, "Yeah."

"Awesome. 'Cos you know, I probably would've had to like, jerk off in your bathroom or something if you said no."

"That's kind of weird," Blaine replies with a breathy laugh, the corners of his eyes crinkling as he smiles, and Sam wrinkles his nose up like an indignant child.

"I'm a teenage guy, so sue me."

Blaine has a retort on the tip of his tongue but then Sam leans in quick, pressing his lips against Blaine's, and the words die in his throat instantly. He inhales sharply and one hand flies up to grasp at Sam's bicep, and for a moment, a mere second, they sit there like that, holding their breaths and sitting still.

And then Sam's lips twitch into a smile against Blaine's and Blaine can't help but laugh, because it's weird, it's so so weird, but in the best way possible.

It's weird because it's Sam, it's his _best friend_ , his _straight_ best friend no less, and he's never even kissed anyone that he hasn't had a crush on before.

But Sam's lips feel even better than Blaine could've imagined, so soft and so firm and so sure, and it feels _right_.

Still, it's weird, and apparently he's not the only one that thinks so because Sam's laughing too, their lips still pressing against each other in something that can't really be considered a kiss anymore, but a press of lips nonetheless, as they laugh against each other's mouths and their bodies shake.

"Shut up," Sam breathes, but he's still grinning with amusement and that makes it impossible for Blaine to stop, even as Sam ducks back in to kiss him.

The noise is stifled but their bodies still tremble with silent laughter, and a short burst of giggles erupts from Blaine's throat when Sam's lips move away enough to allow it. 

But Sam just gives a small shake of his head and cups the back of Blaine's neck, kissing him once again, and this time, Blaine kisses back.

It takes several minutes for them to contain themselves, their lips turned up at the corners and their breathing wavering with quiet giggles between their kisses.

Once the laughter has died down, though, Blaine's hyper-aware of everything, his smile fading as he focuses on kissing Sam, digging his fingertips into his arms and losing himself in the feeling of his best friend's lips on his own. He sinks down the bed and Sam doesn't hesitate to follow him, turning again so he's laying on his side and hovering over Blaine.

The way he smiles against Blaine's lips as he curls his fingers around Blaine's shoulder is enough to have Blaine sighing into the kiss and sliding a hand into his hair to pull him closer, craving more already. He's overwhelmed with everything that is _Sam_ and it's making his head spin, but he wants more.

Sam doesn't hesitate to give it to him either; kissing him harder, with more hunger and less innocence; tightening his grip on his shoulder; pressing himself closer and sliding a knee between Blaine's thighs.

It's driving Blaine insane with want and he returns it all with equal fervor, kissing Sam almost desperately and clinging onto him to keep him close.

" _Sam_ ," he breathes, almost _whines_ in his desperation, which makes Sam's lips quirk into an amused smile.

"I know," he breathes back.

The kiss is mostly teeth and tongues by this point, over-eager in a way that makes it so fucking difficult for Blaine to resist. He's been half-hard for what feels like forever, but he's been holding back, trying so determinedly to keep himself in check, not wanting to scare Sam off by crossing a line they didn't agree upon.

But it's too much and he can't fight it anymore, thrusting his hips up against Sam's thigh with a breathy groan. It doesn't even give him much friction, not at this angle, but it's enough to make his dick strain against the material of his sweatpants and it's definitely enough to make Sam freeze above him.

_Fuck._

"Fuck, Sam- I didn't mean- I'm-"

"Dude, shut up," is all Sam says, breaking the kiss long enough to pull his leg out from in between Blaine's thighs and sit up to straddle his hips instead.

As he braces himself on his hands, one on either side of Blaine's head, Blaine takes a moment to appreciate the way his best friend looks above him. His lips kiss-swollen and his cheeks tinged pink, hair mussed up at the back from Blaine's touch, his bangs falling over his forehead and into his eyes -- he's always known that Sam's an attractive guy, but it's not until now that he really realises it. He's kind of gorgeous.

He can't reflect on that for too long, though, because Sam rolls his hips down, slow and purposeful, and Blaine can't help but whimper at how fucking _incredible_ that feels.

"I- is this okay?" he asks, which is kind of ridiculous when he thinks about it, since he's not even the one in control. But this is definitely more than making out, way beyond what they agreed upon, and he has to be sure that this won't change things any more than kissing would've.

Sam just chuckles and ducks down to kiss Blaine again, hungry and certain. "This is so fucking okay," he replies breathlessly, and then he rocks down again, making Blaine whine and drop his head down against the pillows. 

He'd be embarrassed if Sam hadn't made a similar noise, letting his head fall forward and making his hair tickle Blaine's forehead. It takes a while for them to settle on a rhythm, too eager and turned on to move slowly but too inexperienced and jittery to keep up a faster pace. They eventually find something that works for them, just fast enough to be more than a tease and slow enough for them to keep control of it.

The friction feels amazing, even through two layers of clothing, and the drag of the material over his cock slowly drives Blaine insane. It's simultaneously too much and not enough, and either way, he never wants it to stop.

Every roll of their hips sparks a fire inside of him until his skin is tingling hot with need, making him moan loudly and shamelessly every time he feels Sam cock grinding down against his own.

It's the realisation that he can _feel Sam's cock_ that has Blaine cupping his best friend's jaw desperately with both hands and pulling him down into another kiss, eager and sloppy as he moans and whimpers helplessly.

Sam's in no better shape, clinging onto him just as eagerly and groaning into his mouth, letting out a rush of breath every time he grinds his hips down. Blaine's arms wrap around his shoulders in an attempt to pull him impossibly closer, still kissing him for all he's worth. 

He can't do much in his position, but he still digs his heels into the mattress and bucks his hips up whenever Sam rocks down, making the grind harder, hotter, making Sam moan louder into the kiss.

"Blaine, fuck- _Blaine_ , I'm gonna-" Sam pants helplessly, breaking the kiss and resting their foreheads together as the rhythm of his hips stutters.

His hands spasm on either side of Blaine's head and then he's coming, moaning loud and biting his lip hard as his eyes squeeze shut.

Blaine can feel it even through their sweatpants, and as Sam continues bucking his hips down, his back arches and his breath hitches.

The look on Sam's face and the feeling of his cock pulsing against his own, the knowledge that _he's_ the one responsible for that, is enough to send Blaine over the edge too, a series of unintelligible _oh god_ 's and _fuck_ 's and _Sam_ 's leaving his mouth as he comes hard.

He doesn't acknowledge much as he comes down from his orgasm, only vaguely aware of Sam slumping down on his chest and burying his head in his neck, just as boneless as Blaine.

He can feel his pants becoming increasingly uncomfortable the longer he lies there and he's breathing so hard that his chest almost hurts, but everything's a haze, blurry and unfocused until his mind starts piecing itself back together again.

"Dude," Sam mumbles breathlessly.

"Tell me about it," Blaine murmurs back just as breathily, closing his eyes and draping an arm over his face.

He can feel Sam's lips curl into a smile against his neck, his body starting to shake slightly with silent laughter, and that sets Blaine off too, grinning lazily and laughing under his breath, even as he hits Sam's shoulder half-heartedly.

"Hey, what was that for?" 

"For laughing, you ass," Blaine chuckles, shaking his head.

"You're laughing, too."

"It's your fault."

Sam bites Blaine's shoulder playfully for that and Blaine lets out a muffled groan in a lazy attempt at protest, but he's too spent and too damn happy to actually care.

They lie in comfortable silence for a while, ignoring the stickiness in their pants in favour of what could almost be considered cuddling, even though it's not really. Sam's still draped over Blaine's chest and it's not like he weighs enough for it to hurt, so Blaine doesn't bother pushing him off.

Yeah. Cuddling.

"Hey, dude?" Sam mumbles eventually.

"Mmhm?"

"Can we do this again sometime? Like ... would there still be no strings attached if we did it more than once?"

Blaine doesn't have the energy to reply with anything more than a lazy "Uh-huh," but he can't deny that he _really_ likes the idea of doing this again. Like, _really._

"Awesome," Sam replies happily, smiling against Blaine's neck again. "Because this was like, awesomely awesome."

"You're so stupid," Blaine laughs fondly.

"But you love me."

Blaine hums in agreement and smiles lazily, stretching out beneath Sam.

"Oh, and Blaine?"

"Mm?"

"Your cock has officially turned me bisexual."

Blaine laughs and hits Sam's shoulder again, rolling his eyes, and Sam finally pushes himself up and off of Blaine. He presses one last lingering kiss to Blaine's lips before getting up to change, leaving Blaine sprawled out on the bed. 

He pauses at the bedroom door to turn and give Blaine a playful wink, and as Sam heads out of the room, Blaine decides that he's sure of one thing:

This arrangement is definitely going to be fun.


End file.
